ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Ricky's School Pageant
Previous episode: The Ricardos Visit Cuba Next episode: Christmas Special http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FredFrog.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FairyWitch.jpg Plot Little Ricky is given the lead in the school play, "The Enchanted Forest." His parents and godparents play roles, too, and they help out Little Ricky when he forgets his lines. Trivia *Pepito the clown provided the scenery for the play, as well as the choreography. *Suzy and Billy Brown are the main characters in the play. Little Ricky is given the part of Billy Brown. *Lucy plays the witch, Ethel plays the fairy princess, Fred plays Hippity-Hoppity the frog, and Ricky plays a hollow tree. *The main story of the play is: Suzy and Billy Brown are reading a book called The Enchanted Forest before bed, and they dream about visiting the forest. They meet lots of interesting characters and creatures, but tragedy strikes when the evil witch comes around. The witch hates little children and wants to put a spell on Suzy and Billy. So, Suzy and Billy hide behind Ricky the Hollow Tree when Witch Lucy comes, in order to be safe. Fairy Princess Ethel comes to save the children; she waves her magic wand and banishes Witch Lucy from the forest forever. This way, Witch Lucy will never be able to harm children again. But the kids feel guilty about the banishment, so Princess Ethel brings back Witch Lucy to stay in the forest, so long as Witch Lucy promises to always love children from here on out. *The song in the play is called "The Witch Has Changed." *Clifford Terry produced and directed the play, because he could provide free orange juice for post-performance concessions. *Miss Pringle is Little Ricky's teacher. Quotes *Lucy: (on phone with Carolyn) I took cha-cha-cha lessons at the hotel Miami. No, it wasn't too expensive. It came to about $10 a "cha." *Ethel: Isn't Fred cute his Indian headdress on? That's the way he used to look when he had hair! *Fred: can't carry the trunk alone because, when I lost my hair, I lost my strength. Ethel: Well, if you expect me to help you, you've just lost your mind! *Lucy: You know, you're a regular Cuban Dr. Spock! *Ricky: (finally ready to move trunk) Come on, Fred- leg's get this thin' downstairs. Fred: What? Already? *Ethel: Kids never seem to get full. Lucy: No. Ethel: I guess they burn up a lot of energy playing. Lucy: Yeah. (Ethel takes a bite of Little Ricky's sandwich) Ethel: Well, I burn up a lot of energy eating. *Lucy: Did you have a good time in school today? Little Ricky: No. Lucy: No?! Little Ricky: No! Ethel: Gee, it reminds me of MY school days! *Lucy: The last time we played bridge, you said you'd never want to play with me again. What happened? Ethel: Our television set is broken. Lucy: Stranded, eh? *Lucy: Hey, how 'bout playing' some three-handed bridge? Ethel: Okay, I'll go get the dummy Fred. *Fred: (to Ethel) Well, if there's anything funnier than me being a frog, it's you being a fairy princess! *Lucy: Oh, nothing personal, Ethel, but anyone can see you look more like a witch than I do! *Ricky: They want to use the costume that they used last year for the fairy princess, and Ethel happens to fit it perfectly. Lucy: Oh, yeah, last year. I remember. Jimmy Wilson's mother was the fairy princess, and, oh, she's... gesture of fat womanly figure You'll fit it perfectly! *Lucy: I say, "Do you know who I am?" Little Ricky: Sure. You're my mommy!﻿